The City Is Ours
by reauvafs
Summary: [ChuuAku Late Week Prompt Day 4: Protect & Mission, After Guild Arc] Kota ini sudah setengahnya hancur, tapi penduduknya ada untuk membangunnya kembali.


Title: The City Is Ours

Rated: T

Character(s): Chuuya N, Akutagawa R

Genre: Drama

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [ChuuAku Late Week Prompt Day 4: Protect & Mission, After Guild Arc] Kota ini sudah setengahnya hancur, tapi penduduknya ada untuk membangunnya kembali.

 **Warning(s): wise!Chuuya is a great Chuuya, Tachihara w/ baby is my aesthetic, some foreshadowing thing**

* * *

Kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Guild telah membuat kota Yokohama porak poranda. Banyak gedung yang mengalami kerusakan parah dengan kaca-kacanya yang berserakan di jalanan. Mobil yang saling bertabrakan pun masih memenuhi seisi jalan raya. Tangisan pedih dari berbagai sisi sempat membuat telinga korban lain jengah.

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke tidak memperhatikan hal seperti itu. Kakinya dengan mantap terus berjalan ke depan, langkahnya mencari gedung pencakar langit milik Port Mafia yang letaknya sangat jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sesudah pertarungan dengan Fitzgerald di atas _Moby Dick_ , Akutagawa menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang baru saja terisi saat dirinya pingsan setelah _bertemu_ dengan anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata.

(Untunglah hanya barang semenit dirinya tertidur. Saat dirinya bangun tidak ada seorang pun di sana)

Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat banyak orang berkerumun. Butuh waktu lama bagi Akutagawa untuk menyadari semua orang yang ada di sana memiliki luka masing-masing di tubuh mereka. Terdapat seorang gadis dengan luka di punggungnya—Akutagawa berasumsi luka tersebut didapatnya dari reruntuhan yang jatuh mengenainya—sedang mencengkram seorang pria tua di depannya dengan kencang. Sepertinya ada teriakan yang menyuruh mereka untuk segera pergi dari sana sehingga kerumunan itu bubar seketika dan menyisakan beberapa orang saja.

Akutagawa tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di sana, dan ia tidak mau tahu juga, namun kebetulan jalur tercepat menuju markas pusat mengharuskan dirinya melewati jalan itu (dan mungkin dapat mencari tahu ada keributan apa di sana). Dengan wajah tak berekspresi, Akutagawa meneruskan langkahnya seakan tidak peduli. Tidak sedikitpun matanya beralih pada kerumunan orang yang kini tepat berada di sebelahnya—itu benar—sampai suara khas yang cukup familiar dengannya terdengar di tengah-tengah sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The City Is Ours**

"Biar kuangkat batu itu," Suara pria muda sekitar awal dua puluhan itu begitu jelas di telinga Akutagawa. "Tachihara, kau jaga sebelah sana."

"Eh- Lalu bagaimana dengan—"

"Serahkan bayi itu pada Gin! Atau siapapun di sebelahmu!"

Akutagawa yang semula tidak mau terlibat dengan apapun yang terjadi di sini (karena ia sedikit khawatir dirinya tidak punya kekuatan untuk bertarung lagi) akhirnya menoleh. Nakahara Chuuya dan Tachihara Michizou sedang mengelilingi bongkahan batu besar yang menimpa kaki wanita muda. Sesekali terdengar jeritan kecil dari si wanita, namun kedua mafia itu memilih untuk tetap berkonsentrasi pada masalah di depan mereka.

Dengan kekuatan gravitasinya Chuuya dapat mengangkat batu tersebut dengan tanpa usaha berarti. Tachihara langsung menarik dan memposisikan wanita itu agar kakinya dapat diobati. Chuuya sempat meneriaki warga sekitar dan bertanya adakah dokter di antara mereka kemudian seseorang menghampiri mereka untuk memeriksa luka yang dihadapi korban.

Sekias mereka terlihat sudah selesai melakukan aksi pertolongan, hanya saja saat Chuuya sudah menghela napas dengan tenang sebuah reklame yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya dan yang lain bersiaga terjatuh dan di bawahnya terdapat anak gadis dan si pria tua yang dilihat Akutagawa barusan. Kecepatan benda itu terjatuh tentunya tidak akan sempat ditangkal dengan kemampuan manusia biasa. Chuuya berlari, dengan salah satu tangannya berusaha meraih sesuatu—dan sayangnya hanya angin yang menyelinap di antara sarung tangan itu—agar dapat mengendalikan reklame yang jatuh.

Hanya tinggal beberapa senti bagi papan itu untuk mengenai kepala dua warga tersebut, namun beruntunglah mereka saat besi penyangganya terpental jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Chuuya mematung, tidak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi. Si gadis mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada sang eksekutif mungil itu, tapi sepertinya Chuuya tidak mendengarnya.

"Nakahara-san?" Tachihara memanggilnya dari kejauhan, wajahnya terlihat panik. "Bayi ini menangis lagi! Gin dan kakek ke mana, sih?"

Chuuya berbalik dan menyadari bayi temuan Tachihara menangis keras. Sebelumnya ia sudah memarahi kecerobohan bawahhannya itu dengan membawa seorang bayi—dengan _stroller_ ungunya—di tengah pengerjaan misi. _Bagaimana bisa ia membawa bayi tanpa identitas?_

"Jangan mengeluh, Tachihara." Chuuya sendiri tidak tahu harus diapakan objek yang kini tidak juga berhenti menangis itu.

Sang komandan Black Lizard itu bilang bayi tersebut adalah titipan Nakajima Atsushi, pemuda pengguna kekuatan harimau yang pernah menjadi buronan Port Mafia. Chuuya tidak menerima alasan bodoh itu namun jika mereka beradu argumen di tengah kekacauan (baik Yokohama maupun bayi itu sendiri) bukankah semuanya hanya akan menjadi runyam?

Jadi mereka terus membawa bayi itu. Tidak peduli tatapan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang sekitar.

Akutagawa berniat untuk segera kabur, tidak ingin terlibat dengan mereka berdua (dan bayi yang menjadi tawanan Tachihara). Usahanya hampir berhasil sampai Chuuya menghampirinya dengan langkah cepat dan menyentuh pundaknya. "Hmm… Ke mana kau pikir akan pergi?"

Tidak bergeming sama sekali, Akutagawa menjawab dengan batuk yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi terbesar. Aku harus membuat laporan di markas, Nakahara-san."

"Kau bisa menulis laporannya nanti." Chuuya tidak mempercayai batuk yang dibuat-buat itu. Ia tahu Akutagawa baru saja mencegah lumba-lumba jumbo untuk menghempas Yokohama menjadi debu, tapi dari posturnya sekarang ia masih memiliki cukup energi untuk membantunya. "Sekarang kau harus membantuku menyelamatkan korban sekitar."

"—menyelamatkan? Korban?" Akutagawa melongo, tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak punya waktu." Chuuya berjalan cepat di depan Akutagawa, tidak memberikan waktu baginya untuk sekedar membantah. "Ayo cepat, Akutagawa."

Keduanya pergi menuju medan lain, meninggalkan Tachihara yang masih menjaga sang bayi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan benda ini?!"

"Kau jaga lagi saja sampai Ibunya datang!"

* * *

Tempat yang mereka kunjungi kali ini adalah pusat perbelanjaan Yokohama. Suara mesin mobil yang masih menyala dengan kondisi saling bertubrukan membuat Akutagawa mendesis kesal. Chuuya menyadari hal itu dan dengan For The Tainted Sorrow-nya ia memisahkan dua mobil tersebut.

"Kau juga," Chuuya mengangkat runtuhan gedung di atas mobil yang menabrak pohon. "Gunakan Rashoumonmu untuk mengangkat reruntuhan di sebelah sana."

"Kenapa—"

"Barusan aku bilang kita tidak ada waktu, kan?" Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya terus-menerus. "Cepat selamatkan apa yang bisa diselamatkan di sini. Gunakan Rashoumonmu."

Akutagawa menurut dan mulai menggunakan monser di dalam jubahnya untuk menghancurkan bongkahan besar yang menutupi akses gang sempit di pinggir jalan. Tidak ada siapapun di sana namun ia menemukan runtuhan lain di ujung jalan dalam gang tersebut jadi ia menyuruh Rashoumon untuk melakukan hal yang sama dan reruntuhan kedua hancur seketika. Akutagawa berniat untuk kembali ke tempat Chuuya mengerjakan tugasnya sampai isakkan terdengar dari bekas reruntuhan yang sudah hancur itu.

Seorang bocah kecil menangis di sana. Kedua kakinya mengalami lecet kecil di sana sini dan di keningnya terdapat luka seperti terkena pukulan batu kecil. Akutagawa tidak bergerak mendekati, ia hanya memandangnya dari posisi yang sama untuk beberapa saat kemudian berbalik dan pergi ke tempat atasannya berada.

Pekerjaan selanjutnya adalah memadamkan api yang melahap habis sebuah mobil dengan membocorkan _Hydrant_ di sekitar dan menjadikan Rashoumon sebagai selang yang mengarah pada mobil tersebut. Seseorang berterima kasih padanya, tapi Akutagawa tidak mempedulikannya dan pergi setelah api sudah benar-benar padam.

Kegiatan mereka hampir selesai dan Akutagawa mengakhirinya dengan menurunkan anak perempuan dari atas pohon yang batangnya hampir patah. Sepertinya ia masih trauma dengan orang-orang di bawah pengaruh hipnotis yang berusaha mencengkramnya dari bawah sehingga sampai sekarang ia tidak berani untuk turun. Anak itu gemetar ketakutan dan Akutagawa tidak pernah pandai dalam menghibur orang, jadi ia lagi-lagi hanya memandangnya kemudian pergi.

Ia bertemu kembali dengan Chuuya di tempat yang sama dengan sang eksekutif yang baru saja selesai merapihkan semua mobil ke posisi semula. Chuuya memastikan tidak ada lagi hal yang harus mereka selamatkan dan setelah hal tersebut benar adanya, ia mengajak Akutagawa untuk kembali ke markas.

* * *

"Bagaimana tugasmu tadi?" Chuuya membetulkan posisi topinya yang semula hampir terbawa angin.

"Semua berjalan dengan baik."

"Baguslah," Langkahnya begitu santai, menyamai ritme langkah milik Akutagawa yang Chuuya rasa masih kelelahan akibat pertempurannya. "Maaf sampai harus menyuruhmu. Tachihara sedang menjaga bayi dan anggota Black Lizard lain mengevakuasi korban di daerah selatan."

Akutagawa mengangguk paham. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Diliha dari orang yang baru saja selesai bertarung, kau kelihatan sehat-sehat saja." Chuuya meliriknya sedikit di sela-sela perjalanannya. Ia tahu berita Akutagawa yang kalah melawan Jinko yang menjadi buruan mereka dan mengalami koma di rumah sakit. Sekarang belumlah lama dari insiden itu namun pemuda di sebelahnya ini terlihat begitu segar dari berita yang diceritakan orang-orang.

"Semua misi harus kukerjakan," Jawab Akutagawa kaku dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Memangnya pergi ke _Moby Dick_ sendirian dengan kondisi terluka itu termasuk misi yang diberikan Bos?" Chuuya tidak mencurigainya, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin tahu. Mori tidak memberikannya info apa-apa tentang misi bunuh diri yang dilakukan Akutagawa itu. Mungkinkah Akutagawa bergerak karena instingnya sendiri? Mungkinkah Akutagawa sudah memprediksinya? Mungkinkah—

 _Ia terpancing informasi dari orang lain?_

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Higuchi memberitahuku rute penyusupan ke dalam Moby Dick." Akutagawa memberikan pengakuan apa adanya. Meskipun Higuchi adalah bawahan yang paling merepotkan baginya, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wanita itu dapat berguna di saat-saat tertentu. Dan kali ini adalah salah satunya. "Jadi aku pergi ke sana."

"Sendirian?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ah- Jangan bilang kau mau melakukan 'mengorbankan diri demi misi adalah keindahan tersendiri'." Chuuya meniru gaya bicara Akutagawa saat mereka pergi ke pemandian air panas waktu itu.

Akutagawa memalingkan muka. Entah malu atau marah. "Ada Jinko di sana."

"Oh, jadi Dazai menyuruhnya ke sana juga?" Chuuya menekan tombol yang salah.

"Dia tidak berguna sama sekali. Hanya menjadi beban bagiku." Ada jeda. "Dazai-san pikir ia telah merekrut orang yang lebih kuat dariku, tapi kenyataannya dia cuma bisa merintih kesakitan saat diserang si maniak uang itu."

"Oke, oke." Tidak ingin mendengar keluhan tentang musuh abadinya Akutagawa, Chuuya berniat mengganti topiknya. "Tapi kau benar-benar sukses mengalahkan mereka— _Guild_ namanya—'kan?"

" _Kami_ berhasil menghentikan _Moby Dick_ sebelum benar-benar jatuh, tapi ponsel yang menggerakan benda itu mendadak rusak." Akutagawa terlihat sedang berpikir. "Tidak, mungkin disabotase oleh pihak lain."

"Disabotase?"

"Ada logo tikus aneh yang muncul di layar." Ia mengingat-ingat gambar yang terpampang di sana. "Mesinnya diutak-atik."

"Kau bisa laporkan itu nanti pada Bos." Chuuya tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam untuk saat ini. "Bisa saja ada organisasi lain yang menyusup ke kota ini selain _Guild_."

"Mungkin saja."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti di sana. Hanya langkah sepatu mereka yang menginjak jalanan yang menemani perjalanan. Sebenarnya ada hal yang mengusik pikiran Akutagawa sejak Chuuya melibatkannya dalam misi aneh ini—ya, misi aneh ini. Akutagawa tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya, Chuuya, dan mungkin anggota Port Mafia lainnya, melindungi orang yang ada di dalam Yokohama ini. Bukankah mereka organisasi gelap yang tidak segan-segan membunuh orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka? Kenapa pula Akutagawa menerima ucapan terima kasih?

Ia penasaran jadi ia bertanya pada Chuuya. "Kenapa kita menyelamatkan orang?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kita menyelamatkan orang-orang tadi?" Akutagawa mengulangnya lagi. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau—benar-benar bodoh atau memang tidak tahu?"

"Port Mafia itu bukan organisasi dermawan yang tugasnya menyelamatkan orang terluka, kan?" Akutagawa memilih untuk membalas pertanyaan Chuuya dengan tanpa amarah saat tahu dirinya dianggap bodoh. "Lalu kenapa—"

"Begini Akutagawa," Chuuya menghentikan langkahnya dan memberi tanda bagi bawahannya untuk segera berhenti juga. Badannya berbalik menghadap Akutagawa. "Kita memang organisasi gelap yang dapat melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan keuntungan kita sendri. Tapi kau pikir keuntungan itu sendiri asalnya darimana?"

"Memeras orang? Membunuh sesuai perintah orang berkepentingan?" Akutagawa memikirkan jawaban yang lebih tepat. "Merebut wilayah kekuasa—"

"Oke, kau mungkin benar di situ. Tapi sebagian besar bukanlah dari sana saja." Chuuya menoleh ke sekitarnya, mencari-cari sesuatu hingga matanya menemukan objek yang dicarinya. "Keuntungan dapat kita peroleh dari orang-orang yang tinggal di sini."

"Aku tidak paham."

"Dengan adanya mereka, kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan banyak.. Siapa orang yang menggunakan layanan pusat hiburan kita— _host club_ dan _casino_ —dan membuat keuntungan kita berlipat ganda? Siapa yang membayar iuran penjagaan tempat agar tidak ada penjahat yang menyerang?

"Jawabannya adalah warga Yokohama ini sendiri. Kita tidak bisa hidup sendiri dengan mengandalkan Port Mafia saja—kita membutuhkan konsumen di dalamnya—dan mereka adalah penyalurnya. Jika mereka mati, maka kita tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Simpelnya begitu."

"Jadi atas dasar keuntungan.. Saja? Begitu?" Akutagawa merasa cukup paham dengan penjelasan yang diberikannya.

Chuuya menghela napas. "Tidak, tidak. Pada akhirnya bukan cuma keuntungan saja yang kita cari. Kota ini milik kita bersama, kan? Jadi setidaknya, sebagai sesama pemilik tempat ini, kita dapat saling mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menghalau orang luar yang berniat menghancurkan kota ini."

"Mengumpulkan kekuatan?" _tapi mereka lemah._

"Kau dan Jinko dari agensi itu sama-sama mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan pemimpin _Guild_ itu, kan?" Chuuya meliriknya kembali dengan tajam. "Nah, tugasku dan yang lain di sini adalah mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang tinggal dan diserang oleh orang luar itu."

Akutagawa merenungi sedikit penjelasan yang diberikan olehnya. Meskipun ia begitu benci mengakui dirinya bekerja sama dengan Nakajima Atsushi, pada akhirnya apa yang dikatakan Chuuya benar. Ia dan Atsushi berusaha melindungi Yokohama dari kehancuran yang dibuat oleh Fitzgerald. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa peduli yang tersirat pada kota ini dari dalam diri Akutagawa, tapi saat _Moby Dick_ sukses mendarat di laut, saat Dazai memberi pengakuan padanya, dan saat Chuuya menugaskannya untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang di sini, Akutagawa memiliki sedikit keterikatan pada kota asing bernama Yokohama ini.

Ia tidak lahir dan besar di sini. Baginya ini kota asing yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Bukti dirinya hidup di Yokohama hanyalah Rashoumonnya yang kerap melukai siapapun, tidak peduli warga sipil ataupun orang jahat. Tapi kembali lagi, sebuah keterikatan telah terjalin di dalam dirinya saat orang-orang berterima kasih padanya tanpa mengetahui dirinya adalah orang yang telah membantai banyak orang tanpa ampun. Mereka dapat mengatakan terima kasih, terlepas dari status apapun yang dimiliki Akutagawa.

 _Dan aku rasa hal itu bukan hal yang terlalu buruk._

"Aku sedikit paham." Jawabnya setelah banyak berpikir.

"Baguslah." Chuuya melanjutkan jalannya yang terhenti. "Aku tidak mau Bos mengeluhkan kau yang tidak mengerti sama sekali esensi dari melindungi kota ini."

"Kota Yokohama…"Akutagawa bergumam.

"Ya, kota Yokohama." Chuuya menegaskan kembali sembari mengangguk. "Kota kita semua."

"Kau benar-benar berwibawa, Nakahara-san."

"A-apa?! Aku?!" Sang eksekutif muda berteriak dengan gelagap. Tidak menyangka Akutagawa akan memujinya seperti itu. "Te-tentu saja. Hm. Terima kasih."

"Aksimu saat melempar kembali papan reklame itu juga hebat."

"Hei- Sebenarnya itu…." Chuuya memasang wajah bingung sesaat dan tak lama memasang senyum percaya dirinya seperti biasa saat Akutagawa hampir menyadari kelengahannya. "Ah, tidak. Tadi itu hampir saja."

Yah, benar. Chuuya tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan hal-hal rumit. Kasus Guild dan papan reklame yang terpental sendiri dengan tanpa kekuatan Chuuya bisa diselidikinya nanti, yang penting sekarang dirinya dan Akutagawa sedang menikmati senja yang begitu damai di kota Yokohama setelah peperangan antar tiga organisasi berakhir.

"Bagaimana dengan Tachihara?" Tanya Akutagawa dengan wajah polos.

"Sudahlah, Gin pasti sedang menolongnya sekarang. Lebih baik kita ke markas saja dulu."

 **END**

* * *

Author's Note: uwu mendadak punya ilham untuk ngelanjutin prompt hari keempat. Kenapa ya kenapa ya...

Ya! Saya senang! Saya senang... Ada yang care /

Uugh, oke, jadi sebenernya saya harusnya kemaren (5 des) buat fic di fandom lain karena karakter kesukaan saya ultah, tapi bahkan sampe hari berakhirpun yang kepikiran itu 'duh, chuuaku hari selanjutnya bikin angst yang enak apa ya'-tapi ujung2nya gak buat angst! Yeah! Ini suatu keajaiban yang jarang terjadi.

Makasih udah senantiasa baca kompilasi ChuuAku yang moodnya berubah-ubah ini~ Semoga hari ke 5 (Flowers/Gifts), hari ke 6 (AU/Role Reversal), dan hari ke 7 (Rest/Restlessness) bisa dibuat~


End file.
